


Flirt Challenge

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle tries to flirt with Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Challenge

"You and Judith flirt a lot."

Yuri blinked as he and Estelle exited the shop. "We do?"

Estelle nodded.

Yuri stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm...yeah, I guess we do."

"Why do you do it?"

Yuri shook his head. Only Estelle would be curious about stuff normal people wouldn't give a second thought. "I don't know. I guess because Judith and I find it fun."

"How come you don't flirt with me or Rita?"

"Because Rita would blow me up if I ever tried it," Yuri replied, throwing the supply bag over his shoulder.

"Well, what about me?" Estelle asked frowning.

Yuri sighed. She was not going to drop it. "You're not exactly the flirting type Estelle." Truth be told, Yuri had the feeling that Estelle wouldn't be able to notice if someone actually was flirting with her.

"I can flirt," the princess replied, sounding slightly miffed.

Yuri smirked. Might as well humour her. "All right, show me."

Estelle stared, shocked. "You mean, right this minute?"

"I can't think of a better time."

Estelle bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes in thought. It took all of Yuri's power not to laugh at her focused expression.

Then she took a deep breath. "Okay," she pointed at his hair. "You...um...have very nice hair."

"That's a compliment Estelle, it's not really flirting."

"Oh, well, um..." Estelle snapped her fingers. "I hear you're good with a sword."

Yuri blinked. Estelle probably didn't realize what that line could mean. "That's better, but you'll want to be careful who you say that to."

Estelle blinked in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Yuri frowned and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, for starters, you shouldn't say that to the old man."

It took a minute for the meaning of his words to sink into Estelle's brain. She blushed madly. "Oh dear...I'm not good at flirting am I?"

Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, but you're good at other things. Don't worry about it."

Estelle punched the air. "But I'm sure I just need more practice."

Yuri chuckled. "If you're that determined you should probably practice on someone more susceptible like Karol. You would probably knock him out with just one line."

"But Yuri, I want to practice on you!"

The swordman laughed and winked at her. "Now that would count as flirting."

Estelle blinked, not quite sure of how she had done it.


End file.
